belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Krishna Baldev
कृष्ण बलदेव Slytherin Alumna Krishna Ramesha Baldev is a Muggle-born witch. She was born at 12:00am on January 1st on Prince Edward Island. She is the daughter of Misra and Ajit Baldev. She is a graduate of Hogwarts School, she is a Slytherin Alumna. |-|Etymology= Krishna Krishna is regarded as the supreme deity. Ramesha means "ruler of Rama" derived from Sanskrit रमा (Rama), a name of Lakshmi (wife of the god Vishnu), combined with ईश (isha) "ruler". Baldev is a modern transcription of the name Baladeva (also Balarama) the name of the older brother of the Hindu god Krishna. It means "god of strength" from Sanskrit बल (bala) "strength" combined with देव (deva) "god". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History कृष्ण बलदेव was born nine months before her younger brother Mohan, and five years before her younger sister Padma. To her mother and father Krishna is a jewel, as the first born she was given her name because it means black or dark in Sanskrit. At her birth her first cry, while it was a wail, had a beautiful tone. Krishna has a set of lungs, she can holler or shout for an unbelievably long amount of time, and sometimes she will demonstrate this ability to full affect. Krisha is a protector, she is will become very harsh to any threat towards her friends, her family or herself. She isn't aggressive 100% of the time, Krishna is a sweetie. She is only guarding what she loves, like anyone else would. Krishna, and her baby brother Mohan are considered "Irish twins". Misra told her daughter Krishna she was going to be a big sister, Krishna took the words very seriously. She hasn't stopped playing the role, ever. Mohan, and Padma are precious to the Baldev family, it is Krishna's responsibility, as she sees it, to make sure they never see harm. She sees herself as the Warrior Princess of the (muggle) Baldev family, being able to fight competently does not mean she has to "wear armor" at all times. Krishna was sorted into Slytherin for a reason. She might smile to your face, but she will be simultaneously preparing to stab you in the back, while letting you see her stab you in the chest. Be warned. Her life has taught her to be very deadly, she sees it a reward for people to be fearful of, or to be respectful of her. Krishna can become a worthy opponent when she absolutely needs to be. The worst part of her, that she prefers to be everything but her darker self, the Witch/Warrior her brother describes her as. Physical appearance Kris Krishna Baldev Krishna is a Muggle-born witch of Indian and Canadian descent, her mother is a Muggle, as is father. She is over 165 cm in height, and of average weight. Naturally beautiful, Krishna is lovely girl, she has slightly curly hair, that falls just below her shoulders above the middle of her back. She has gorgeous olive skin, a creamy light brown complexion like her brother. Krishna has the same brown eyes as Mohan, they are often mistaken for actual twins because their faces are identical. FC — Meagan Rath Personality Krishna is a pearl oyster. She can be so mean, so blank-itchy, so sarcastic, so sensitive, and so irritating. She is a very nice person, she just doesn't like to show it. There really is a pearl in there, somewhere. She is very protective of her younger siblings Mohan and Padma. She is also protective of whatever she has claimed, even if no one else is aware of her possession. Krishna sees herself as very normal, while some people might think that she is "crazy crazy insane". Abilities Martial magic/Combative magic Ancient Runes Relationships |-|Family= Ajit Baldev (Pitā) - Pitā is like a rooted tree that will stand forever as a symbol of strength. He makes up for all that Māṁ lacks. Symbiosis, to watch them together is a symphony for the eyes. They are not traditionally romantic, or even romantic but they work so perfectly together. Misra Patil (Māṁ) - Māṁ is everything. She wakes us all up in the mornings, except for Pitā and I, she makes everyone breakfast/lunch/dinner, except for Pitā and I, and she writes each one of us personal notes every single day. Mine always says "माँ तुम प्यारी लड़की से प्यार करता है. अपने भाई को चोट लगी, और मुस्कान के लिए याद नहीं है." Mohan (Chōṭē bhā'ī) - Mohan is like the pebble in your sock or shoe that you can't find. He is annoying, he is a pain, truly a pain, he doesn't seem to understand personal space or that one person REQUIRES distance from another. Padma (Chōṭī bahana) - Padma is like a cute, little, fairy. She delightfully sweet, and joyously youthful. She isn't like Mohan or me, she isn't even like either Māṁ or Pitā. She is some strangely settling combination of all four of us. |-|School= Azalea Hepburn - Aza is Mo's friend, they are exactly the same, big surprise there. She is so annoying, and it doesn't even matter because she is still cool enough to make you laugh it away. Too bad she is friends with the enemy. Possessions Wand 8¼" Aspen Lobalug venom Rigid Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP